Sylvie
"She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto, and they went in together and they left together, and I heard it all from a very reliable source, and don't bother to deny it!" — Sylvie to Jenna in "Balto" Sylvie is a minor character in Balto. She is one of Jenna's friends and an admirer of Steele. Appearance Sylvie is a tall, thin, cream and brown Afghan Hound with brown and black eyes and a dark brown nose. Character Summary Sylvie is a dog that lives in Nome. She is close friends with Jenna and Dixie. She seems to enjoy hearing and spreading gossip. Though she initially seems annoyed by Dixie's admiration for Steele, she seems to feel the same way about him. She is shocked at Jenna's feelings for Balto and continues to admire Steele until Balto returns with the medicine, debunking Steele's claim that the team died. She then turns her back on Steele. Movie Appearances and Storyline Sylvie first appears in Balto when Dixie is trying to get Jenna to notice her new collar. Sylvie walks up to Jenna's side and begs her to say something about Dixie's new collar before she gets whiplash. Jenna compliments the collar as Sylvie smiles at Dixie. When Dixie asks if she thinks Steele will notice, Jenna exchanges a look with Sylvie, who rolls her eyes. The three dogs continue to watch the end of the sled race. After the race, Steele is about to approach Jenna when Sylvie and Dixie run over and intercept him. Dixie congratulates him on the win, while Sylvie gazes at him admiringly, trying to impress them. Steele responds with a brief "ladies" and walks past them to Jenna. Before the race for the fastest dogs, Jenna and Dixie are discussing Steele on the sidelines. When Dixie comments that Jenna won't give Steele a sniff, Sylvie appears and grins as she tells her it's because Jenna is running with Balto. Dixie gasps, and Sylvie goes on to tell her about how Jenna was seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto, and they went in together and left together. Dixie is shocked, while Jenna smiles, but as she realizes that Sylvie thinks she is embarrassing her, looks angry. Sylvie adds that she heard it all from a very reliable source, and tells Jenna not to bother denying it. Jenna says she won't, and Sylvie looks shocked and gasps, saying that she's speechless. Sylvie is one of the dogs in the gold dredger when Doc tells them that Steele's Team is lost. Sylvie looks shocked and horrified. When Jenna is in the gold dredger after having told the others that Balto is looking for the lost team, Sylvie and Dixie are sitting near her, looking worried. When Steele arrives, she is shocked, and as he starts eating the bone, Sylvie watches him with a sad look on her face. After Jenna claims that Steele is lying about Balto's death, Sylvie exchanges a look with Dixie, then watches Jenna sadly. Later, Sylvie and Dixie are laying close to Steele, admiring him as he retells his survival story. Sylvie has her head on her paws and her elbows on his pillow. When Balto arrives with the medicine, Sylvie looks surprised, and then narrows her eyes at Steele and walks away with the others. At the end of the film, Sylvie is among the crowd outside the hospital, exchanging a happy look with Dixie and smiling at Balto and Jenna. Sylvie is seen briefly in Balto 3: Wings of Change just after the E.D.A.S. She is sitting in the ally behind Ginger Mail Dog, watching Kodi and the other mail dogs fret over losing their jobs. Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots and Wings of Change Screenshots as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto syl1.png syl2.png syl3.png syl4.png syl5.png syl6.png syl7.png syl8.png syl9.png syl10.png syl11.png syl12.png syl13.png syl14.png syl15.png syl16.png syl17.png syl18.png syl19.png syl20.png syl21.png syl22.png syl23.png syl24.png syl25.png syl26.png syl27.png syl28.png syl29.png syl30.png syl31.png syl32.png Balto 3: Wings of Change syl33.png Production Drawings syl39.jpg syl40.jpg syl41.jpg syl42.jpg syl43.jpg syl44.png syl34.jpg syl35.jpg syl36.jpg syl37.jpg syl38.jpg Trivia * Sandra Dickinson is also the voice actor for Dixie and Rosy's Mother. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs